The Sleepover At Midnight
by kurapika247
Summary: When the 2p nations all go to Italy's for a sleepover at midnight, havoc lets loose when four countries dark secrets are revealed. Rated M due to violence and suicide. Pairings at the end of the prologue.
1. Prologue: Iritated Italy

It was a sunny day and the birds were chirping and singing a lovely tune. The wind gently moved the leaves on the trees as it went on its way. Everything would have seemed perfect to an average person but Japan wasn't an average person. Actually none of the nations were. They were all psychotic murderers ,well almost all.

Anyways, Japan hated this day. He thought that the temperature was to hot and that he hated the sun. He hated how the breeze was soft because it did nothing to cool him down and most of all he hated that they had to do training in the afternoon rather then early morning because they had a pointless world meeting. So basically, he hated this day with every fiber inside of him.

"Japan!",Italy yelled at the nation that was lost in his thoughts.

"What?",Japan asked annoyed.

"Why in the world do you wear your uniform when it's so hot outside?",Italy asks curiously as he plays with his small knife in his hands. It was after training and the three Axis countries were sitting down on a bench, cooling down.

Japan just shrugs in reponse.

It was true that Japan has been wearing his uniform a lot more than usual. He hardly ever wore short sleeves anymore and didn't show off his tattoos. Italy found this odd. He knew Japan was keeping a secret and Italy doesn't like it when people keep secrets from him. He was determined to find out.

"Hey I have an idea. What about we go swimming today?",Italy suggested. He wanted to know what Japan was hiding.

"No thanks. Im quite busy.",Japan says with slight irritation.

Italy scowls at this. Japan was really getting on his nerves. Sure Japan might always speak short sentences but Italy could tell when someone is lying to him. And he hated when people lie to him.

"Japan, you know I hate it when people lie to me.",Italy says as he puts his knife on Japan's cheek and makes a small cut on it playfully. Japan makes no movement to this and stays silent.

"Nothing to say? I thought it was in your honor that you can't lie or something.",Italy says with a small evil smile. He got Japan now.

Italy was met with silence as Japan didn't answer back. This irritated Italy further.

"Japan and Germany would you like to stay over at my house tonight? I won't take a no as an answer~",Italy says seriously but oddly playfully as he brings up his knife and puts it uncomfortably close to Japan's neck.

"I'll be glad to come over.",Japan said stotically. He sure didn't seem glad about it.

Germany also nodded in repsponse.

"Good!",Italy says with a smile as he gets up from the bench. "Well I'm going back to my house. Go pack your things and come over. Make sure to not take to long!~",Italy says as he walks away while playfully waving his knife.

**Omg! Am I making a alternate version of 'The Party At Midnight' but now with the 2ps!? Yes I am. **

**Warnings for this story: Includes self-harm,abuse,cursing,depression,pill overdosage,suicide and suicidal attempts and thoughts. When I mean suicide I mean in this story an actual suicide attempt is succeeded by a character. This fic is going to be WAAAY darker then the original. I'm actually thinking of boosting the rating up..**

**Pairings: Itapan (Italy x Japan) ,CanPru (Canada x Prussia),UsUk (America x England), Rochu (Russia x China), Spamono (Spain x Romano), One sided ItaGer, One sided FrUk.**

**Please review. Reviews make me write faster. Flames make me write slower.**

**Enjoy!~**


	2. Chapter 1: Lies Lead To Suicide

"_I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare." ― Ned Vizzini, It's Kind of a Funny Story_

"If we don't hurry we're going to be even more late.",Japan says as he stop and turns to see Germany taking his sweet time walking up the path that lead to Italy's mansion.

"He's mad at you not me. So I'll be fine",Germany said as he walked slowly looking arround at all the scenery. Did I mention that the scenery was just dead plants and trees?

Japan scowls at this but says nothing as he keeps going. Italy was surly going to get mad at him for being late. They were supposed to be there by midnight but it was already five minutes passed that time.

Japan looks at the mansion. The mansion lookes like a horror movie mansion with a black gate with pointy edges that surrounded all around the mansion The mansion was also a dark black and was five stories tall. Japan only has been to Italy's house at least fifty times.

Japan sighed as he reached the end of the path and was facing the gates. He looked back and saw Germany was still taking his time. So after three minutes of waiting he finally made it to the gates with Japan.

"Well are you going to open them?",Germany asked Japan expectingly. Japan just rolled his eyes at his rudeness and opened the black gates.

They both walked up to front door and stood there in silence. Italy was surly going to get mad at him. Especially Japan. Italy still seemed irritated at him when he called Japan on the phone earlier to tell him that more countries are also coming to the sleepover.

"You open it!",Germany finally says.

"No you",Japan says back.

"You open it! He's mad at you anyways".

Japan scowls at this. Japan and Germany just weren't getting along that evening.

Japan let out a huff of air as he raised his hand and was about to open the door when..

"Why were you guys so late!? I told you to come at specifically midnight and you guys come at twelve o'eight!?",Italy yells angerily as he swings open the door. But Italy's yelling was not what worried Japan and Germany. It was his knife in his hand.

"Gomenasai",Japan says. Italy huffs a little and thinks about whether or not he should punish them or not for there what he thought was 'rude' actions.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time but don't do it again!",Italy says a little annoyed. He decided to let them go for now. "Follow me"

Italy then goes away from the doorway and walks up the stairs that were to the right in his main room. After about five seconds of shock, Japan and Germany realized they were off the hook for now and quickly followed the Italian.

When they walked to the stairs they noticed that the Allies,Romano,Spain,and Prussia were all in the main room talking or arguing about things. In the main room. Romano was jabbering to Spain while hugging him,America and France were arguing while England sat in the middle of them,Canada was talking to Prussia,China was talking to Russia,and basically the room was loud from a lot of jabbering.

When they reached the second floor they walked to a certain room and stopped in front of it.

"This is your room for tonight Germany. Leave your stuff inside and then go down to the main room",Italy said turning to Germany. "Japan you follow me".

Italy then turned around and went back to the staircase as Japan followed behind. They went up to the third floor and stopped in front of the first door in the hall.

"This is my room and you'll be sharing it with me tonight!~",Italy said with a devious smile. "Leave your stuff on the bed then go back to the main room with the rest of them".

Japan nods and opens the door to Italy's room. The room had a huge bed that had a silk blanket neatly placed on top of it. Japan took his bag that was slung over his shoulder and placed it on the bed. He then turned and walked out of the room and was suprised to see that Italy was still there waiting.

"I'm just going to do something in my room real quick. You go ahead and go downstairs.",Italy says with a smile and Japan hesitantly nods.

'He's up to something..',Japan thinks inside his head as he heads back to the staircase.

Italy whistles innocently until he's sure that Japan's already downstairs. He then skips into his room and plops down on his comfy bad.

"Now,let's see if anything in here shows his secrets!~",Italy says to himself happily as he takes Japan's bag in his hands and opens it. Italy dumps out all the items in the bag on his bed and starts looking at them.

"He has his phone,a knife,a book that's locked,a pen,clothes,a razor blade and bandages?",Italy mumbled to himself. He was quite confused to why Japan would have a razor blade and bandages with him and what was up with the locked book. Then it hit him. The long sleeves. The razor blade.

"He does self-harm?",Italy mumbled to himself in deep thought. "Why would he do that though!? MY Japan isn't supposed to hurt himself.",Italy said madly. He was angry. Angry at Japan. "Japan wasn't supposed to hurt himself! Only I'm allowed to hurt him!",Italy mumbled furiously. He had to do something about this NOW.

-**Meanwhile in the main room-**

When Japan came down the stairs and into the main room it was more quiet then usual. Japan found this odd since they are usually arguing about something loudly.

He noticed that England didn't seem like his cheery self..he actually seemed really sad about something. America and France were at both sides of England on the couch and were glaring at eachother.

"Hey Japan!", Romano says as he waves to Japan happily. Japan nods back but says nothing as he sits next to Germany.

"What happened?", Japan asked Germany quietly.

"France and America were fighting over England..",He responded back.

"England, who do you choose?", America says as he looks at England. He didn't trust France at all. He knew that he would just use England up as fast as he uses a cigarette and end up hurting his feelings. Of cource America wouldn't admit that.

"I-I don't know..",England says quietly as he looks down at his hands.

"Hurry up and choose!",France yelled at him and England flinched.

"I'm sorry..you both are just really important to me..",He says as tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want to pick the between the two. He didn't want to make either of them mad at him.

"Tch. England don't pick France!",America says.

"England, if you pick me I'll give you a fun time",France whispers into England's ear and England shivers.

"I CAN'T PICK!",England finally yells out as he gets up and runs out of the room.

"Look what you've done!",France says as he glares at America.

"Me!? You scared him away!",America retorts back.

While the two argue, England runs up the stairs with tears falling out of his eyes. England was so lost in his thoughts on who to pick that he accidentally bumped into someone.

"You really are a cry baby aren't you?~",An Italian voice asks. England looks up and his pink eyes meet the blood red eyes of Italy. "I heard what happened from up here!~ To tell you the truth they both don't love you",Italy says with a smirk.

"W-What?",England asks confused.

"It's the truth!~ It's so easy to tell!~ Besides you are kind of useless!~",Italy says as he ruffles England's hair and then continues his way down the stairs.

"U-Useless?",England mumbles to himself deep in thought.

Italy chuckles as he goes in the main room. He loves messing with people's heads. He always thought of Arthur as naive. He then remembered his plan that he had to carry out about his Japan hurting himself.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to entertain my guests!",Italy says as he enters the main room.

"You guys can explore the mansion if you want!~ Just don't break into the rooms that are locked or else I'll break all of your limbs.",Italy said with a smile. Everyone in the room knew that this wasn't just a threat so they all nodded.

America leapt off the couch. He wouldn't admit it but he's worried about England. France on the other hand stayed seated and lit another cigarette.

"Well are you going to help look for him?",America asks as he glares at France.

France looks up and glares at him. "Why should I? He should be fine."

America scowls at this as he turns around and stomps up the stairs.

"He should be in his room",America thought to himself.

"Yo England,are you in here?",America asks as he opens the door slowly.

"E-England?",America says as he looks at the sight before him.

There England was. Laying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him.

**I changed the rating to M because theres way to much violence and stuff in this. Please review! **

**I do not own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia.**


End file.
